shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker Part 1
The Grand Line, a sea of mystery, wonder and danger, this great sea is the setting for a great duel that is soon to come. For now however it is the setting for three adventurers as they cross this periless sea in nothing more than dinghy... Charlie: '*Staring at Bella's backpack, concentrating on it* Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. '''Bella: '''What are you doing? '''Charlie: '*''Still concentrating* Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. '''Bella: '*''She sighs and looks at Takeshi* What is the idiot doing? '''Takeshi: '''I think he's trying to concentrate... '''Bella: '''Well I knew that but why? '''Takeshi: '''I guess he's trying to lift you're bag with his psychic powers. '''Charlie: '*''Still concentrating* ''HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! '''Takeshi: '''All though he could have fooled me, to me it looks like he's just passing gas... '''Charlie: '''WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! ''Suddenly the backpack shoots off towards the horizon and out of sigh! '' '''Charlie, Takeshi and Bella: ''*All with incredibly startled expressions on their face*.........'' Charlie: 'Now look what you've made me do! That backpack held the last of our supplies! *''He points in the direction it went* ''After it! ''Suddenly the dinghy rockets forward, in the direction of the backpack. The sudden accelatrion forces Bella and Takeshi to dangle off of the boat like two flags. '' '''Takeshi: '''DAMN IT CHARLIE! '''Charlie: '''Hey it's not my fault, I still don't know how to use these crazy ass powers! ''They continue moving for a long while until they come cross a large island close to the red line, they make it ashore and find the backpack on the beach. '' '''Bella: '''Finnaly we've found the damn thing, well we may aswell stay here for a bit and find a town. *''She begins to think to herself* *''Hmmmmmmmm I wonder if theres a road nearby.* '''Charlie: '''Theres one. *''He points* 'Bella: '''One what? A town? '''Charlie: '''No a road. '''Bella: '''I didn't say anything about a road. '''Charlie: '''Yeah you did you just said "Hmmmmmmmm I wonder if theres a road nearby." '''Bella: '''No I didn't... '''Takeshi: '''She's right I didn't hear anything. '''Bella: '''But I did think it. Charlie you said you'd eaten a devil fruit that gave you psychic powers didn't you? And that you hadn't fuilly mastered it yet? '''Charlie: '''Yep '''Bella: '''I think we just found one of you're new abilities, Charlie! You can read minds! '''Charlie: '''Hmmmmmmm that could be interesting, lets see if I can do it again. Think of a number between 1 and.... 10'000, both of you. '''Bella and Takeshi: '''Ok. '''Charlie: '*''He closes his eyes* ''Takeshi you're thinking the number 2 and Bella you're thinking the number 759.5567. '''Bella and Takeshi: '''You got it! '''Charlie: '''Hell yeah I can read minds hehe, right anyways to the town my minions! '''Bella and Takeshi: *Evil eyes* ''Minions?..... '''Charlie:...... '''I can tell what you're thinking...... You're thinking....... You're thinking........ RUN AWAY! *''He begins to run up the road* '' '''Bella and Takeshi: '''COME BACK HERE! ''They continue running up the road until they come across a town or what seems to be a town.... Charlie: 'What the hell happened here? ''They look onto what appears to be a grim scene, the town they have come across has been almost utterly destroyed and what buildings are still left standing seem to have been ravaged by war. The trio walk through the town until they find a building that is completley intact they walk inside. It seems to be an old bar/restuarant, that hasn't seen business in a long time, theres an old man at the bar cleaning glasses. '' '''Charlie: '''Hello? '''The Old Man: '*''Looks up and stares at them* What do ya want? '''Charlie: '''We were just wondering what the hell has happened to this town. '''The Old Man: '''Oh you're interested in the town are ya? Surprising noone seems to care that much anymore, hehe take a seat. ''The three sit down at the bar. '' '''The Old Man: '''Now first things first my name is Tetsuo and yours would be. '''Charlie: '''I'm Charlie, and this is Takeshi and Bella. '''Tetsuo: '''Very well then I shall begin the tale of this town. It all began 63 years ago, I was just a boy back then. One night my grandfather, Ochi, was preparing a meal in the kitchen when he heard a noise he turned around to see what it was. As soon as he did, whatever it was took of and all Ochi could see was a green flash. He decided to follow it and came accross a cave, when he arrived he wasn't greeted kindly. A sword was pointed right at his face,,,, ''The story flashes back to what happened that night. '' '????: ' *''Pointing their sword at Ochi* '' What do you want?! '''Ochi: '''Woah easy there, put the sword down. It looks like you could use some help stranger. '????: 'I don't need it especially not from a human. '''Ochi: '''Ah so you're not a human, what are you then? Lets get a better look at you, come into the light. ''The strange creature came into the light and showed his face, he had green skin with orange stripes and large teeth jutting our from his lower jaw. He was a giant but a far smaller giant than most. '' '''Ochi: '''Ah so you're a giant, you're gonna need some food to fill that appetite, I'll be right back. ''Back to the present. '' '''Tetsuo: '''After that my grandfather came backto the cave with some food and gave it to the giant... ''Back to the past. Ochi comes back to the cave with plenty of food. '????: ' Why're you helping me? 'Ochi: '''Because thats what you do, you help those that are in need. ''The giant begins to cry. '' '????: 'My name is King Cooker. '''Ochi: '''A king eh? Hehe, my name is Ochi. ''Back to the present. '' '''Tetsuo: '''From that point the two became good friends, my grandfather even taught the giant how to cook. Although he wasn't close to any of the townspeople except my grandfather, Cooker would come down and defeat any bandits or pirates that came looking for trouble and then every night him and my grandfather would prepare a feast just for the two of them and they'd party and laugh into the night. You used to be able to hear them all the way from down here in the town. They were the best of friends, I always used to want and join them as a kid but my father would always stop me. 26 years passed by in a flash and then tragedy struck, grandpa Ochi became ill.... ''Flashes back to the past. '' '''Testuo: '''Grandpa, you're gonna get better aren't you? '''Ochi: '*''Gingerly putting his hand on Tetsuo's head* Not this time kiddo, this stuff happens and you've gotta be a man and pull through it ok? Promise me you won't cry. '''Tetsuo: '''Ok grandpa I promise. '''Ochi: '''Rinnosuke, my son, could you conme closer. '''Rinnosuke: '''Sure thing dad... '''Ochi: '''I want you to go get Cooker for me. '''Rinnosuke: '''Are you crazy?! He'll just bring destruction to the town like all of the other times and he'll..... '''Ochi: '*''Grabs Rinnosuke by the collar* You know damn well thats wrong! Whenever he came here he only tried to help and he always succedded! So what if he... *''He begins to violently cough up blood* '' '''Rinnosuke: '''Dad! '''Ochi: '*''Still coughing* Just... Get..... Him..... '''Rinnosuke: '''Ok dad, Tetsuo look after you're grandpa. ''Back to the present. 'Tetsuo: '''So my dad went to get Cooker, he told me that when he had told Cooker the news Cooker began to destroy the countryside in a fit of rage. My father said that it was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. After he calmed down, my father led Cooker to the town and to our house.... ''Flashes back to the past '' '''Cooker: '*''Sitting beside Ochi's bed* ''Ochi-sensei, I don't want you to die. You're my best friend! Who will laugh with me! Who will teach my all of the recipes you've been teaching me! '''Ochi: '''Cooker, my friend, you will find others. Others who will teach you new things and laugh with you. *''He begins to cough* ''Cooker, before I pass on I want to give something to you. *''He gets a book from his bed side cabinet* ''This book holds all my recipes, every last one of them, I want you to learn them and carry them into the world for future hungry mouths. Can you do that for me, Cooker! '''Cooker: *He begins to cry* ''I'll learn all of them Ochi-Sensei! I'll learm em' all, Daisono Yuujin! '''Ochi: '''Good, good.... *''He smiles and passes on* '' ''Back to the present '' '''Tetsuo: '''After that Cooker left the village and we never really saw much of him again, noone ever visited his cave after my grandfather's death and he never really came down here again except sometimes to buy ingredients and to scare away troublemakers. Problem is whenever he did come down here he would be treated with hostility by pretty much everyone except myself and whenever he defended the town he would cause more damage than the troublemakers could ever do. He's been alone for 37 years and throughout all that time nothing but rage has been in his mind, and that rage is uncontrollable nothing and nobody has been abkle to stop it. Because of that and the amount of damage he's caused noone but me is left in the town, even my sons and daughters, my own flesh and blood left. The only reason I'm here is to try and ensure Cooker doesn't heart any decent folk and to make sure that this place doesn't get destroyed. So if you're looking for business or some kind of service it's best you'd all leave and go to the city down the road, thats where everyone else is.... '''Takeshi: '''Hehe.... Old man get me some sake. We have enough to pay for everything you've got and still have plenty to spare. '''Tetsuo:' Didn't you just hear me boy! If you want business go to the city! Charlie: 'We heard you, we'd rather drink here and give you some business old timer. '''Bella: '''We can't just let you sit aroundn and not expect any customers. '''Tetsuo: '*''A tear comes to his eye and he chuckles* Hehehe Alright then, I'll give ya all the sake you want! ''Suddenly some booming footsteps can be heard, then a crash as a building topples down and finnally a loud thunderous roar. '' '''Tetsuo: '''Crap he's here! I'll be back I have to take care of this! ''Takeshi holds him back. '' '''Takeshi: '''Wait a second, allow me.... ''Takeshi walks out, feeling a powerful urge for battle it's as if he knows what kind of fighter Cooker is and this makes him blood boil with excitment. Charlie, Bella and Tetsuo follow him outside and watch from the door of the restaurant. They all see Cooker, he is smashing the remains of a building that 30 seconds ago was still standing, he is holding two large, mansized swords that look like giant daggers. Takeshi smiles.... '' '''Takeshi: '''Looks like my hunch was right, you are a swordsman... ''Cooker turns to look at him. '' '''Cooker: '''Who are you?! '''Takeshi: '*Draws his sword* A pirate... 'Cooker: '''That's all I need to know! ''Cooker then attacks Takeshi with a powerful strike, Takeshi blocks it and wind and dust blow upwards from the impact. '' '''Takeshi's Thoughts: '''Hmmmmmmmmm this could be fun, but for now I'll just test him.... '''Takeshi: Orokomono Tsukai! ' ''Takeshi slides his sword down Cooker's and then twists around and backhands Cooker in the jaw with his left hand sending Cooker skidding a few feet. Takeshi then slashes at Cooker with a seemingly imprecise movement, Cooker blocks it but is left in an awkward position. Takeshi takes full advantage of Cooker's weakness and tries to kick Cooker blocks it with the broad side of his other sword and the two are left in a dead lock. Cooker then pushes with the sword in contact with Takeshi's leg and sends him skidding off. '' '''Takeshi: *Stopping himself* ''Hehe you're as strong as I thought you'd be How bout we take this fight somwhere else where we can strech our wings a bit? '''Cooker: '''Hell yeah! '''Takeshi: '''Alright then follow me! ''*He then leaps towards Cooker* 'Kaneno Oto! ' He hits Cooker in the face with the broadside of his sword and runs off, Cooker gives chase and they both disappear toward the countryside. '''Charlie: '''Well those two are gonna be gone for a while, Takeshi's serious. '''Bella: '''So what are we gonna do now? '''Charlie: '''I guess we'll go back in the bar, if thats alright with you old timer. '''Tetsuo: '''Ofcourse you can come on, by the way does you're boy know what he's doing? '''Charlie: '''Don't worry Takeshi's strong, plus it seems he has the advantage in terms of technique. He'll win it for sure. ''Find out what happens next in A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker Part 2! '' ''Interested in the adventures of the crew? Then visit The Technicolour Pirates Page! Advertising FTW :D '' Category:Stories Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates